Changing of the Ways
by Splendiferously Fantabulous
Summary: They were two of the best con artists there were. Together, they were unstoppable. They stop by Port Charles to pull their next con. But what happens when they finally meet their match? Sam/Jason Carly/Sonny
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, everybody. This is my first General Hospital story, but not my first story. So, make sure you leave lots of feedback to tell me how I'm doing.

**Summary:** They were two of the best con artists there were. Together, they were unstoppable. They stop by Port Charles to pull their next con. But what happens when they finally meet their match?

It will eventually be Sam/Jason and Carly/Sonny.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

"We have to find a place to stay." Twenty year old Caroline 'Carly' Benson told her best friend as the two rolled into the tiny town of Port Charles in their shiny red Lamborghini convertible. Money wasn't exactly an issue, after all the conning they had done.

"Definitely." Her also twenty year old best friend, Samantha 'Sam' McCall laughed as she stopped at the red light. "I say that we treat ourselves. You were fabulous in that marriage you just ended."

"Thank you." Carly smirked as she placed her hand over her heart. "I try."

Sam grinned. The two girls were con artists, and they were damn good at it. They had been conning people, as a team, since they were fifteen. It had started out small; taking money from people while playing pool, and picking pockets to go on shopping sprees. Once high school ended, they had moved to bigger things, like marriages and expensive divorces which ended up paying big for them.

The girls were complete opposites, looks wise. Carly was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes while Sam was petite with long raven colored hair and brown eyes. Carly's skin was fair and she had a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks while Sam had tan, olive toned skin. Throughout high school, they had been given the nickname, The Twenty, by guys in their grade because they were both tens on the scale. Carly, they has said, was a gorgeous All-American girl and Sam was an exotic beauty. The girls had often used that nickname and their good looks to their advantage.

"There!" Carly shouted. Sam nodded and pulled over into the turn lane. She pulled her baby up to the valet and got out.

"The Metrocourt." Sam read off the sign. "Looks nice."

"Let's book a room." Carly linked arms with her best friend and walked inside.

Heels clacked on the floor as Carly and Sam walked purposefully toward the check-in desk. As they neared, they saw the employee's eyes widen at the sight before him. Both smiled at the poor guy.

"We need a room," Carly looked at the nametag as she leaned over onto the desk. "Bill."

"Got any suites left?" Sam asked in a sultry voice as she too leaned on the desk. Sex appeal made life so much easier.

He visibly gulped as he turned to check the computer. Sam held back a laugh. This would be simple.

"Let's see, we have a one bedroom suite available with a built in kitchen." He turned to look at them. They shook their heads. "Ok, hold on a minute." He looked through the computer. "We have a two bedroom suite that someone just checked out of. It won't be ready until 3:00."

"An hour?" Carly bit her lip. "Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"We'll take it." Sam said. She handed Bill her credit card. "Let's go."

* * *

"I'm Georgie and I'll be serving you tonight. Are you ready to order?" The young auburn haired teenager came up to the table the two were sharing at the local diner they had seen called Kelly's.

"I'll take a cheeseburger and an order of fries." Sam said.

"Me too." Carly said. "And mozzarella sticks."

"Ohhh and onion rings." Sam added.

"Two grilled cheeses." Carly chimed in again. Georgie scribbled furiously on her notebook.

"Is that all?" They nodded. "Ok, it will be out shortly."

"All right, so do we have the plan down?" Carly asked.

Sam nodded. "Yep. We have the addresses, the names, and the info on paper. We have fake tears down to an art. We get inside their lives, make a relationship, grab their money, and go out of town."

Carly held up her glass of root beer to toast with Sam. "Our mothers will never know what hit them."

"Cheers."

* * *

A/N: So, what did we think?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am so sorry for the long wait.

**Disclaimer:** Let's see, ABC owsn General Hospital. Under Armour is not owned by me. And Natasha Bedingfield owns "Pocketful of Sunshine". Nothing is mine.

* * *

_I got pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine oh,oh,oh  
Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me  
Do anything you can to control me oh,oh,oh  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)_

Running was a way for Carly to escape her thoughts and clear her head. She and Sam often ran together when they were in the middle of a job to clear their heads and plan their next move. So when she woke up at 6:30 that morning and couldn't fall back asleep, she left Sam a note telling her to call when she woke up to meet at Kelly's for breakfast and pulled on a pair of navy Soffe shorts and a white racerback tank top. She grabbed her iPod, found the park, began to run.

The next thing she knew she was on the ground.

"You should really watch where you're going." A dark haired dark eyed man looked over at her.

Carly glared at him. "I should watch where I'm going? Maybe you should watch where you're going."

He started talking at her. She talked louder to talk over him. Soon they were shouting over top of each other.

Finally, a gray haired man came over to them. "You two mind keepin' it down over here. Some of us are still hungover."

Her dark haired new friend nodded. "Of course. Sorry Luke."

Luke smiled. "No problem. See you two around." With that, he began walking again.

"Sonny Corinthos." The other man stood up and offered her his hand.

"Carly Benson." She took it and he helped her up.

"What brings you into town Carly Benson?" Sonny asked.

"Just passing through Sonny Corinthos." She shot back.

"Well then, I'll see you around." He said. She nodded and her phone rang as he began to walk away.

_"I'm awake." Sam said._

"Good."

_"Yeah, I'm almost at Kelly's now."_

"Ok, I'll meet you there." Carly hung up her phone and frowned. She turned around in a circle for a moment before frowning again.

"You ok there?" Sonny came up next to her again. "That fall didn't leave you brain damaged, did it?"

"Funny." Carly said sarcastically. "I'm lost. Can you help me get to Kelly's? I'm meeting my friend there."

"What are you going to give me?" Sonny smirked.

"How much do you want?" Carly sighed.

"A couple hours of your time for a dinner date." He smirked again.

"No." Carly shot him down.

"Fine." He began walking away from her.

"Sonny, wait." She shouted. "Don't leave me here."

"Then go to dinner with me and I won't." Sonny said.

"Fine." Carly said. "Now take me to Kelly's."

"Let's go." Sonny smirked.

* * *

After thanking Sonny profusely and telling him that she'd meet him in the lobby at the Metrocourt at 7 that night, Carly waved good-bye and scanned the small diner for her best friend. Spotting her, she walked over and sat down.

"You nervous?" Sam asked as soon as she sat down.

Carly nodded. She wasn't usually nervous about pulling cons. But there were butterflies floating around in her stomach.

"It's different." Sam voiced the thoughts both of them were thinking.

"It's personal." Carly raised and lowered her eyebrows quickly and smirked. "Let's get the bitches."

Sam grinned. "You know we will." She finished off her coffee. "Ok, I'm done. I'm going to head over to my mother's place."

Carly nodded. "I'm going to eat, then change, before I head over."

Sam nodded and walked out. She turned the corner and began walking to the place she now knew was her mother's.

* * *

She took a deep breathe before knocking on the door. A woman answered. Sam frowned. The woman looked much younger than she had pictured. "Alexis Davis?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" Alexis said.

Sam smiled. "My name's Sam McCall. I have some things to talk to you about. Is there anywhere that we could talk privately?"

Alexis looked at her, confusion written in her tired face, but nodded and gestured her inside. Sam entered the house and looked around. Her mother had a nice place.

"You can follow me." Alexis led them to what Sam guessed was her study or an office. Both women sat down before Alexis spoke. "Well, what can I help you with?"

"This might sound a little weird." Sam said. "But uh... I'm your daughter."

* * *

Carly danced around the hotel room in her towel, the music blasting, as she searched for a suitable outfit to wear to her mother's. She decided on a aqua blue Hollister polo and a pair of dark wash jeans. She straightened her blonde hair, applied a light coat of make-up, turned off the music, grabbed her favorite pink Under Armour hoodie sweatshirt. She smiled, remembering the time Sam had dragged her out to buy one.

_"Come on, Carly." Sam said. She tugged on her own black Under Armour hoodie sweatshirt. "It is the most comfortable thing you will ever put on."_

_"It's sixty bucks, Sam." Carly said. They were short on money right now, being between ending a con and starting a new run. "We don't have that money right now."_

_"We have enough for two sweatshirts." Sam said. 'I'm buying another one. And you're buying one too. You won't regret it."_

And she was right. The first one she bought was purple and she adored everything about it. Since then, the first thing the girls did after they pulled a con was find the nearest sports equipment store and buy a new hoodie.

Carly pulled her black Motorola Razr off its charger and slid it into her pocket. She grabbed a couple of twenties and her favorite vanilla SoftLips chap stick and placed both in her pocket as well before finding the key card and leaving.

She decided to get herself some coffee before heading over to her mother's. Entering the nearest coffee house, she looked around. There was two men in suits sitting at a table on her right, talking animatedly. On her left, there was a teenage boy, fingers flying over the keys of his laptop.

"If I had known you were so anxious to see me, I would have pushed our date up earlier." Carly didn't know where the hell Sonny Corinthos came from, but when she looked over, he was standing right next to her, dressed in a dark suit.

"Are you following me?" She snapped at him.

"Hey, you came in here." Sonny held his hands up.

"To get some coffee." Carly said slowly. "Because that is what you do in a coffee house."

Sonny rolled his eyes, but stopped on the teenager on the laptop. "Spinelli."

The teenage whipped his head around. "Mr..." He trailed off.

"What are you doing here, Spinelli?" Sonny asked.

"Ahh, Mr. Sir, the Jackal was just...doing something for Stonecold." The boy called Spinelli said.

"Get out." Sonny demanded. Spinelli nodded quickly and started packing up his stuff.

"Wait a minute," Carly said. "You're just gonna take that shit from him?" Spinelli sputtered. "You have every right to be here. Don't let this jackass tell you what to do."

"Mr. Sir has..." Spinelli started to say.

"No," Carly said. "He has no right to kick you out. It's a public place. I demand to see the owner." On the other side of the room, the two men in suits stood up.

"Max, Milo." Sonny said. "It's fine." He used his hand to gesture them down. They sat. "Can I help you?"

"Excuse me?" Carly asked.

Sonny smirked at her. "I own this fine establishment."

"Oh fuck no." Carly turned and walked out the door.

"See you at 7." Sonny called as she left.

"My life sucks." She groaned.

* * *

Carly rang the doorbell when she finally stood on the porch of the large brownstone. A woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

Carly took a deep breath. "Is Bobbie in?"

"Yes." The woman said. "Can I help you?"

Carly eyebrow furrowed for a moment, confused, before realizing that the woman was Bobbie. "Hi, Sorry, I'm Carly Benson." She passed Bobbie the papers she had in her hands.

Bobbie took them and read them. She gasped. "My daughter." Bobbie pulled Carly into her arms. "My baby."

* * *

**A/N:** So, there you have it. They have met their mothers. Again, sorry for the long wait.

A review from anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

Alexis gasped. "But...but..."

"I have the papers." Sam hurried to say. She passed them over. "The birth certificate and adoption papers."

"Oh Sam." Alexis breathed. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I was 16 when you were born. We had been in Greece and there was a wonderful man, or at least I thought he was a wonderful man. He didn't take it well when I told him I was pregnant." Alexis paused. "We met on summer. It was truly a summer romance. Dinner, dates, beaches, and well, obviously, sex. A fling would be a good word." Sam nodded. "You have to understand my family. My father had an affair with another woman. She became pregnant and nine months later, I was born." She paused again. "My step-mother, Helena, was not happy about that. She was a very powerful woman that to this day no one likes." Alexis said. "When she found out I was pregnant, she wanted to keep you and raise you as the Cassadine princess."

"Princess?" Sam asked.

"The Cassadines are a royal family." Alexis explained. "Helena is a cruel woman. I didn't want that life for you. So I made the hardest decision I've ever had to make." She took a breath. "And if it is all right with you, I'd really like to get to know you."

Sam smiled. "I'd like that...Alexis?"

Alexis smiled at her daughter. "That's fine. You don't have to feel comfortable calling me mom."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Do we have any other family?"

Alexis nodded. "How'd you like to meet your sisters tonight?"

Sam grinned. She was in. "I'd love to."

"Good." Alexis' smile looked tired, but genuine, as she continued to speak. "We're having dinner with your cousin Nikolas tonight at Wyndemere. The girls are already there, but if you meet me here at say 7, we can head over together."

"Ok." Sam said. She continued asking questions, questions Alexis happily answered.

* * *

Carly pushed her mom away, deciding to play the angry adopted child approach. "No, you don't get to hug me. If I'm your precious baby girl, then why'd you give me away?"

"Carly," Bobbie looked slightly hurt, but understanding. "You don't understand. I'm not proud of my former life, but you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I just...I wasn't ready for that responsibility. I was only 15."

"15?" Carly asked, incredulously.

"I was...a teenage...prostitute." Bobbie's voice got quieter and quieter as she spoke. "Your father, a DA that has since been run out of town, wanted nothing to do with me or you. I didn't have money, or a place to live. So when you were born, I put you up for adoption." She paused. "I couldn't take care of you. But someone else could." Bobbie paused. "Please come in. We can talk some more, if you want." She posed it as a question.

Carly smiled as she followed her mother inside. She was in.

* * *

Carly had a triumphant grin on her face as she entered the suite at the MetroCourt.

Sam grinned. "I take it all went well?"

Carly looked over. Her friend's hair was wet and she was still dressed in a towel. She gave her friend a look as she spoke. "Perfectly."

Sam intercepted the look. "Dinner with my family tonight."

Carly clapped. "Wonderful"

"Yes," Sam said. "It is. I'm meeting my mom at 7 at the Lakehouse and we are taking the ferry over to Spoon Island to have dinner with my sisters and my cousin, the prince of Russia, in the castle he owns."

"Hot damn." Carly said. "You hit the jackpot."

"I know." Sam said. "Got any plans?"

Carly frowned. "A date with a jackass."

"That's not on tonight, is it?" Sam scrunched up her nose in confusion.

Carly laughed at her best friend. "No, a date with a jackass, not with jackass."

"Oh." Sam said. "I get it." Carly raised her eyebrows. "Oh shut up," Sam said. "Shower's all yours."

"Who says I'm going to shower?" Carly asked. "I don't even like the guy."

Sam laughed. "You always have to look your best, Car. It's in your DNA. Besides, don't you want to show him what he can't have?"

Carly cocked her head. Sam had a good point. "Hate you for being right again." But she went past Sam into the bathroom.

* * *

At 6:45, Sam and Carly made their way downstairs to the lobby. Sam was dressed nicely in jeans and a plain green long-sleeved shirt and she had let her hair dry naturally and placed half of it over each shoulder. Carly had opted for a denim mini skirt and the aqua polo she had on earlier. She had brought along the same sweatshirt as earlier. Her hair was scrunched into loose waves.

Sonny was standing in the lobby. He smiled at her.

"Shit." Carly said. She walked right over to him. Sam followed.

"Well, hello." Sonny said.

"You're not supposed to be here yet." Carly accused.

"Well, you're ready, so let's head out."

"No, you were supposed to come pick me up at 7."

"I came early." Sonny shrugged.

"Yeah, but we were supposed to meet here at 7."

"Carly," Sam interrupted. "What's the problem? He's here. Just go out and get it done with."

"The problem is that I got myself ready early to be certain that I had time for a drink before I had to leave. He's here now; I can't do that."

"This relationship will get no where if you want to drink your time with me away." Sonny said.

Sam burst into laughter. "I like him." She said to Carly, then turned to Sonny. "Sam McCall."

"Sonny Corinthos." Sonny held his hand out. Sam shook it, then turned to her best friend. "Well, I'm off. Have fun." She walked out the MetroCourt.

"Let's go get this over with." Carly grumbled.

In actuality, it was a nice date. They ate dinner at a casual Italian place in the next town over. They talked all through out dinner about each other. Sonny's real name was Michael Corinthos Jr. and he had just turned 22. Her real name was Caroline Leigh _'That's how you get Carly' _Benson and she turned 21 in two months. He moved to Port Charles when he was 6 from Bensonhurst in Brooklyn after his mother Adela died. She grew up in South Philadelphia with Sam as her best friend. His best friend was his business partner, Jason and he had a half-brother, Ric Lansing, that he absolutely hated. She had no siblings that she knew of. He was of Greek, Irish, Cuban, and Italian descent and speaks Spanish and Italian fluently. She was of German, Italian, and Polish descent and spoke a little bit of Spanish.

Their waiter came over and handed Sonny the check. He pulled out a credit card, handed it over, and waited for the sheet to sign, but not before Carly caught a glimpse of his American Express Black card.

But for once in her life she didn't care about the money.

* * *

Sam raised her hand to ring the doorbell just as Alexis opened the door. "Ready to go?" Sam nodded. "Good." Alexis and Sam made their way to the docks. The ride over to Spoon Island was short. When they arrived, they cleared the security gate and went inside.

Sam gasped. The outside of the castle was amazing, but the inside was absolutely beautiful. There were antiques and paintings, and everything looked tasteful and homely.

"Hello Aunt Alexis." A man who looked slightly older than Sam herself appeared in the foyer.

"Nikolas." Alexis went over to him and hugged him. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Nikolas said. He held his hand out to Sam. "I'm Nikolas Cassadine."

Sam shook it. "Sam McCall."

"Short for Samantha?" Nikolas asked. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that would be too long for me too." She laughed.

"Nikolas, Sam is my first daughter." Alexis said.

Nikolas nodded. "I heard about it from Helena one day." He turned to Sam. "Welcome to the family."

The next step was meeting Kristina. Alexis' other daughter was four years old and made Sam's heart melt. Kristina had dark brown hair, like Sam, and looked much like Sam had at that age. She sat next to Sam at dinner.

Dinner was where Sam met Nikolas' girlfriend. Emily Quartermaine was a sweet girl, who Sam saw herself maybe liking.

They talked about life, hers and theirs. Kristina talked about pre-school and her class. Emily spoke about which med school she wanted to go to.

"So, Sam, you got any plans for tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Nope." Sam said. "Why?"

"Well, we're going out to dinner. If you didn't have anything to do, I thought maybe you'd like to come with." Emily looked over at Nikolas.

Nikolas nodded in agreement. "We'd love to have you."

"That's nice, but I don't want to be a third wheel for you guys." Sam said.

"You wouldn't be." Emily said. "We're having dinner with some friends and I'm trying to see if I can drag my brother out with us." Emily said.

"Ok." Sam said. "Call me tomorrow with details."

At around 9:30, Alexis took her two daughters off of Spoon Island back to Port Charles, but not before Sam, Emily, and Nikolas had exchanged cell numbers.

They reached the Lakehouse at 9:45. Sam opted to go back to the MetroCourt afterwards, making plans to have a late breakfast with Alexis the next morning.

She entered the suite and decided to wait for Carly on the couch.

* * *

After the nice dinner, Sonny took Carly to do something that she hadn't done in ages.

"I cannot believe we just went mini golfing." Carly laughed. It was almost 10 and she and Sonny had just finished their game.

"Yeah, well." Sonny said.

"Pshhhh." Carly said. "You're just jealous that I beat you."

"You cheated." Sonny said. His phone rang. "Excuse me." He flipped it open and answered "Corinthos."

She took his club from him and placed it with hers against the return the wall. When she came back, he was done.

"Ready to go home?" Sonny asked. She nodded. "Can we make a quick stop on the way." She nodded again. "Thanks."

She shook her head. "No, thank you. I really had a great time."

Sonny smiled as the two made their way back to his black Ferrari.

* * *

They pulled up to a large house. Sonny told her that she could stay in the car and that he would be right back. She nodded, quickly texted Sam that she would be home soon, and flipped through the radio stations.

A few minutes later, a small girl bounced into the backseat. "Hi, I'm Kristina."

Carly turned around. This girl couldn't have been more than 5. She frowned. Why hadn't Sonny told her that he had a kid? She responded. "My name's Carly. I like your name."

"Thank you. I like yours too." Kristina grinned.

Sonny got into the driver's seat. Carly looked at him, confused. He mouthed the words, "I'll tell you later."

"She's pretty." Kristina remarked from the backseat.

"You think so?" Sonny looked in the mirror to see her face. Kristina nodded. "Yeah, I think so too." Carly felt her cheeks pink.

They drove quickly and ended up at a large house. This time, Sonny invited her in. She followed him and Kristina inside.

"Kristina, bed time. I'll be up in a minute." Sonny said.

Kristina nodded. "Good night Carly."

"Night Kristina." Carly said. Kristina ran off. She turned to Sonny. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She's my half-sister." Sonny said. "Her mom and my dad were married for a short time. She found out she was pregnant after they divorced." Sonny took a breath. "And then my dad died and her mom needs help with this. So, Kristina stays with me a lot."

"That's really sweet of you." Carly said. "And I'm sorry about your dad."

Sonny smiled a genuine smile. "I'll be down to take you home in a minute. Let me just get her in bed."

* * *

**A/N:** Much less of a wait this time, right? Reviews for this chapter anyone?


End file.
